Tahun Baru
by Tsuudere
Summary: Tahun baru ini, Nijimura mengajak Haizaki ke suatu tempat yang sangat sederhana, namun tak terlupakan.


**Tahun Baru**

 **by tsuudere**

 **Kurobasu belongs to Fujimaki-sensei**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Summary: Tahun baru ini, Nijimura mengajak Haizaki ke suatu tempat yang sangat sederhana, namun tak terlupakan.**

 **WARNING. AU. shounen-ai. typo(s). bahasa kasar. EYD amburegul. dan lain-lain.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tanggal 31 bulan Desember. Pukul 22.45

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam yang diketahui bernama Nijimura Shuuzou berdiri di depan sebuah toko buku di perempatan jalan, tempat yang sudah ditentukannya bersama orang yang sedang ditunggunya daritadi.

"Kampret. Si Jaki telat lagi."

Ia mengumpat, kesal karena telah berdiri menunggu di sana selama 15 menit.

"Niji!"

Nijimura menoleh, mendapati sosok bersurai abu dan berjaket tebal yang sudah ditunggunya.

"Lu dari mana aja, hah?!" seru Nijimura sambil menjitak kepala abu itu.

"Maap elah, gua ketiduran tadi di rumah," jawab Haizaki—si kepala abu.

"Yaudah. Yuk berangkat."

"Ke mana?"

"Gang dolly."

"Ah, hayuk."

Nijimura menendang pantat Haizaki. "Bego. Kaga lah. Udah ikutin gua aja."

Nijimura berjalan mendahului Haizaki, melewati lautan manusia yang semakin padat.

"Ji, tunggu gua!" Haizaki berjalan dengan terburu-buru, mencoba mengejar Nijimura di antara lautan manusia.

"Lemot lu," olok Nijimura sambil terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke arah Haizaki. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke belakang, "Pegang tangan gua."

"Ngapain? Ogah."

"Kalo lu nyasar, gua yang repot."

Haizaki berpikir sebentar. _Kesempatan nih, megang tangan Niji. Eh, tapi kalo diliatin orang gimana? Aura sangar gua ntar ilang, dong._

"Mikir apaan sih, lama banget lu. Dah ah sini gua pegang tangan lu," Nijimura langsung meraih sebelah tangan Haizaki dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Malu-maluin sumpah, pegangan tangan kaya gini," protes Haizaki.

"Ngapain lu malu sama pacar lu sendiri?"

Haizaki bungkam. Semburat merah tipis nampak di wajahnya. _Untung gelap, jadi kaga keliatan._

Nijimura terus melangkah diikuti Haizaki di belakangnya. Menaiki bukit tinggi, hingga membuat Haizaki kebingungan.

"Ji, lu sebenernya mau ngajak gua ke mana sih?"

"Ke atas bukit," jawab Nijimura.

Haizaki terkesiap. "Hah? Yang bener lu? Bukit ini tinggi, tau!"

"Tau kok, serius gua mau ngajak lu atas," Nijimura melirik ke arah Haizaki. "Kenapa? Lu capek?"

"Sedikit...," jawab Haizaki pelan.

Nijimura menghela napas, kemudian berjongkok. "Naik, gua gendong."

"Hah?"

"Cepetan, ngulur waktu mulu lu."

Haizaki berjalan mendekat, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Nijimura. Nijimura mengangkat tubuh Haizaki, kemudian kembali berjalan dengan pelan.

"Lu berat banget sih, gua kaya angkat emak-emak hamil," ledek Nijimura.

"Bangsat. Gua kaga seberat itu."

"Tapi beberapa taun lagi lu pasti jadi emak-emak hamil beneran, ngandung anak gua."

 _Astaga astaga astagaaa Niji mau kawin sama gua nih? Ya ampun gua ga tau lu secinta itu sama gua aaaa gua juga cinta lu Jiiii_ , jerit Haizaki dalam hati. "Gua cowok, bego."

Dasar tsundere. Di hati seneng di mulut sok-sokan jaga harga diri.

"Ya siapa tau, ntar ada bayi nyasar di perut lu."

"Tau ah. Capek gua."

Keadaan kembali hening.

Haizaki menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Nijimura. Harum rambut Nijimura memasuki indra penciumannya bercampur dengan bau keringat.

 _Sialan, bau Niji enak banget. Gua ketagihan nyium baunya,_ batin Haizaki.

"Ji, lu pake sampo apaan?" tanya Haizaki penasaran.

"Kenapa?"

"Tanya aja."

"Bilang aja kalo suka."

"Bau apek gini siapa yang suka."

"Tapi lu tadi rasanya ga berhenti nyiumin rambut gua, berarti suka, kan?"

 _Skakmat._

"Yaudah kaga jadi nanya."

Nijimura terkekeh pelan. "Ngambek ya?"

"Kaga."

"Btw Jak," Nijimura menggantung kalimatnya. "Gua capek. Lu berat banget."

"Yaudah turunin, gua jalan aja," balas Haizaki.

Nijimura menurunkan tubuh Haizaki yang semula digendongnya.

"Udah. Yuk jalan lagi."

Haizaki berjalan di belakang Nijimura. Sesekali ia menatap punggung Nijimura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Ah, Jak, udah hampir nyampe nih!" seru Nijimura. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan menarik tangan Haizaki.

"Tungguin gua, wo—ADOH!"

Nijimura terkejut mendengar teriakan dari orang di belakangnya. "Jak lu kenap—AHAHAHAH MUKA LU KENAPA ITU?"

Haizaki berdiri dari posisinya yang tidak elit. "Lu sih narik-narik gua, gua jadi kesandung batu kan, mana ada comberan kena muka gua lagi. Tanggung jawab lu," omel Haizaki.

"Ya maap, gua kesenengan tadi," Nijimura berkata pelan, kemudian mengambil sapu tangan di saku celananya. "Sini gua bersihin muka lu, kotor banget dih."

Nijimura menempelkan sapu tangan itu di pipi Haizaki, kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke sisi wajah lainnya, melakukan hal yang sama.

Merasa wajahnya mulai memanas dan jantungnya dalam bahaya, Haizaki meraih sapu tangan dari Nijimura dan berkata, "Gua bisa lap muka gua sendiri."

"Harusnya lu seneng tau, gua perhatiin."

"Najis. Dah cepetan jalan lagi sana," Haizaki mendorong tubuh Nijimura. Nijimura menurut saja. Lagipula ia memang ingin cepat sampai.

Sesampainya di puncak, Nijimura menoleh ke arah Haizaki. "Jak, cepetan sini deh. Lu lama amat kalo jalan."

"Iya iya," Haizaki berjalan menghampiri Nijimura, kemudian melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pemandangan kota dengan titik-titik lampu di sana-sini, dan langit yang penuh akan bintang yang berkilauan. "Ji, ini..."

"Lu suka?" tanya Nijimura kemudian melirik ke arah jam di tangannya. "Sekarang jam 23.50, 10 menit lagi jam 12 malem."

Haizaki duduk di rerumputan, matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan di depannya. "Kok lu tau tempat kaya gini, Ji?"

"Gua dulu sering ke sini, bareng Ayah," jawab Nijimura seadanya. Ia duduk di samping Haizaki, kemudian ikut menatap pemandangan kota yang terlihat sangat kecil.

Haizaki menoleh ke arah Nijimura, menatapnya haru. _ASGJXUKD NIJIMURA GUA ROMANTIS BANGET ASTAGAAA, NGAJAK GUA KE TEMPAT BEGINI, BERDUAAN DOANG PULA. NIKAHIN AKU MZ, NIKAHINNNN._

Nijimura melirik ke arah Haizaki yang menatapnya tidak jelas, kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa lu? Terpesona liat muka gua?"

Terkejut, Haizaki menggeleng keras kemudian kembali menatap ke depan. "Kaga, dih."

"Terus kenapa lu liatin gua?"

"Ya, karena... gua ga percaya. Lu ternyata bisa romantis juga."

Nijimura tersenyum, tangannya mengacak rambut adik kelas sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Jaki manis banget sih, ga tahan gua mau nikahin dia, batinnya. Ia melirik arloji yang menunjukkan pukul 23.57

"Oh iya, Jak," panggil Nijimura.

"Hm?"

"Nih," Nijimura memberikan satu batang kembang api kecil yang tadi dibawanya. "Daripada diem aja, main ini yuk."

Haizaki mengambil sebatang kembang api tersebut. "Mana koreknya?"

Nijimura merogoh saku, mengambil korek. Ia memberikannya pada Haizaki.

Haizaki segera mengambil korek tersebut, menyalakannya, kemudian membakar ujung kembang api di tangannya. Nijimura mengambil korek di tangan Haizaki, ikut membakar kembang apinya.

"Omong-omong, apa harapan lu buat taun depan?" tanya Haizaki tiba-tiba.

"Gua harap, gua bisa nikahin elu secepetnya."

"Najis."

"Sok-sokan najis, dalem hati lu seneng kan, gua ngomong gitu?"

Haizaki diam, malas membalas ucapan Nijimura. Yah, ucapan Nijimura memang ada benarnya sih, ia senang.

"Kalo lu, harapan lu apa?" Nijimura bertanya balik.

"Bukan urusan lu."

"Jahat banget lu," Nijimura kembali melihat arlojinya. "Satu menit lagi."

"Ji, minta kembang api lagi. Punya gua habis," kata Haizaki sambil membuang batang yang sudah hangus ke sembarang arah.

Nijimura mengambil 2 batang kembang api di bungkusan, dan memberikan satu kepada Haizaki. Ia membakar ujung kembang api itu dan menatap percikan api kecil yang keluar.

"Jak, udah mau jam 12 nih. Itung bareng yuk," ajak Nijimura.

Haizaki mengangguk.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1! Selamat taun baru!"

Kembang api berkejaran menghias langit malam, menciptakan bunyi letusan yang memekakkan telinga, namun indah. Nijimura tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Haizaki yang menatap takjub kembang api yang tak henti-henti berkejaran.

 _Semoga di taun ini gua bisa terus bareng Jaki. Taun ini, taun depan, dan seterusnya._

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU~! /nyalain kembang api/**

 **Semoga di tahun 2016 ini, kita akan menjadi lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya! x3**

 **Dan semoga saya jadi lebih baik dalam menulis fanfiksi, ahahah xD**

 **Ini saya tulis ngebut di hp, maafkan kalo terlalu pendek dan banyak kesalahannya uwu**

 **Btw ini inspirasinya dari manhwa 19 Days, ada yang suka baca juga? xD Maklumin kalo memang sedikit banyak mirip sama salah satu chapter di sana qwq**

 **Ohiya, Hai Mantan belum saya lanjut yak, anggap aja ini hidangan selama menunggu~ /plak**

 **Mind to review? x3**

 **Liburan akan berakhir yay~ /hush**

 **01 Januari 2016**

 **tsuudere**


End file.
